The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heuchera plant of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Coralberry’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Heuchera plants with attractive leaf colors with good garden performance.
The new Heuchera plant originated from a cross-pollination in April, 2010 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands of Heuchera×hybrida ‘Crimson Curls’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,729, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Heuchera×hybrida identified as code number 083-09-C012, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera plant by meristem culture in controlled laboratory and greenhouse environments in Andijk, The Netherlands since March, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.